A Funny Pair
by Psycho Weasel
Summary: Little Ryu had no idea that the shy young boy he met would soon show up in his life again, nor that he would turn out to be his best friend. All he knew was that he was hurt and needed help. Chibi Rykao request. One-shot fluff.


_**NOTE: **I'm on spring break at the moment, so I thought, "I'll give my readers a little something since I've got a little time." ;)_

_This is a request that I got quite some time ago. They requested a chibi Rykao since at the time I was working on "Untold Story." It took me a while to get this to a point where I was satisfied with it...and I hope the requester is also satisfied. :)_

_For those of you who don't know, Ryu Hamamoto and Chikao Uno are two of my OC's that were a part of "Sweetest Poison." A lot of people ended up liking them...  
><em>

_**WARNING: **Slash/boyXboy, but it's chibi fluff. :3  
><em>

_**DISCLAIMER: **I own Ryu and Chikao and their parents. Anything Disney that is mentioned, I do not own._

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>A Funny Pair<span>**  
><em>

_Ring! Ring!_

Ryu Hamamoto giggled happily at the noise his little bell made when he pushed the button on his trike. It was such a great day to be outside riding his trusty old tricycle. Though his mother put restrictions on where exactly he may go, he could go anywhere he wanted on the trike as long as he stayed on their street, the young black haired boy found a way to add excitement to the otherwise dull neighborhood. For the past two hours, Ryu rode his little tricycle up and down the street, never getting bored because of his imagination.

"Quick Simba!" he shouted to the invisible lion beside him. "We have to hurry and go to the castle! Aladdin and Hercules will need our help to fight off the evil Jafar!" The black haired boy pedaled faster down the sidewalk in hopes of reaching his friends in time. He stopped his trike, got off and started to pretend that he was battling evil henchmen. "Take that! And that!"

_**CRASH!**_

Ryu immediately stopped playing and tried to locate the source of the crash. Not too far away from him, he saw a couple of trash cans knocked over, a wrecked two-wheeler bicycle, and a young blonde who was slowly sitting up from the crash. The blonde stared in shock at the little crash that had just happened, looked down at his arm and then started to cry. Ryu frowned and quickly raced over to the young boy.

"Are you ok?" Ryu asked the new boy.

"N-n-no!" the other boy sobbed. "I-I crashed my b-bike! And-d cut m-my el-elbow!" Ryu bent down and inspected the boy's arm. Sure enough, there was a large deep gash on the boy's right elbow. The black haired boy felt very sad having to listen to the other boy cry.

"Don't cry," Ryu frowned at the pitiful whimpers. Using his five year-old mind, he tried to think of a way to make the other boy feel better. "Hey! My mommy is really good at making me feel better! Come on!"

"B-b-but my b-bike!" the blonde boy sniffled. Ryu looked down at the bike.

"I think my daddy can make your bike feel better," he grinned back at the boy. He pointed to the small house not too far away. "That's my house over there. Come on!" The young blonde stared at the other boy. Finally, he stood, picked up his bike and followed the young boy on the tricycle to his house. Ryu quickly ran inside and brought out his mother by the hand with his father closely following.

"See Mommy? He's hurt!" Ryu said to his mother.

"Yes, you were right son," The young mother nodded at her son and went to inspect the blonde's cut. The young black haired boy then looked up at his father and pointed to the beat up looking bike.

"Can you fix it Daddy?" he asked. Ryu's father went to look at the bike carefully.

"I don't see why not," he smiled back at his son. "It'll just take a little bit for me to fix it, ok?"

"Ok Daddy," Ryu grinned and gave his father a thumbs up. When the gesture was returned, Ryu went to go check on his mother and the other boy. "Are you feeling better?" The blonde boy stared at Ryu for a moment and then nodded. Ryu watched carefully as his mother finished cleaning off the cut and then placed a Simba Band-Aid over it.

"Do you like Simba?" Ryu's mother asked the child. The blonde didn't say anything, but he did nod once again. "Where do you live?" The blonde boy shrugged. "Well, what is your phone number?" He didn't say anything, nor gave any physical gestures. "I need to at least call your mommy and daddy and tell them that you are here."

"…my mommy said not to talk to strangers…" the injured boy murmured quietly.

"We're not strangers!" Ryu said to the other boy. "We're your friends!" The blonde stared at Ryu for a moment, and then muttered his phone number to the young mother.

"Alright, I'll be sure to tell them that you are here so they can pick you up," Ryu's mother smiled. She gently kissed the injury, patted the two boys on the head and then went inside to call the new boy's family.

"See? Doesn't she make you feel better?" The darker boy asked. The blonde boy smiled at the Band-Aid and nodded. Ryu took the blonde by the hand and led him over to where his father was working. "Are you finished yet Daddy?"

"No, not yet," he shook his head. "Why don't you boys just play out on the lawn while I finish working on this? I'll let you boys know when I'm done."

"Ok!" Ryu nodded. He led the blonde boy over to their grassy front lawn and then looked back at the boy. His face was slightly red and he looked really nervous. "What's wrong? Are you sick?"

"No…" The blonde muttered and glanced down at their hands.

"Oh, ok then," Ryu smiled and sat down on the grass. "What do you want to play?"

"I don't know," the blonde boy shrugged and sat down as well. Ryu rested his chin on his hands and thought about the possible games they could play.

"I know! Let's play 'Lions'!" he finally suggested. Ryu got down on his hands and knees and started making growling noises. "Rawr! I'm Simba!" The blonde boy watched as Ryu pretended to roar. Shaking his rump in the air, Ryu then pounced on the other boy.

"Oomph!" the blonde grunted when he hit the ground. The two boys stared at one another, one on top of the other. Ryu waited for his friend to attack back or something, like a normal lion would do, but instead, he just laid there…blinking up at Ryu with his confused sky blue eyes. Finally, Ryu balled up his little fist and gently bopped the blonde on the top of his head.

"You're not doing it right, you dodo," he said as he got off of him. "You're not supposed to just lay there. You're supposed to pretend you're a lion too."

"…Oh…" the blonde blushed as he sat up. After a moment, he got on his hands and knees. "Like this?"

"Yeah!" Ryu cheered and mimicked his action. "Now…we're both lions and we're going to go and find Simba!"

"I thought you said you were Simba though," the young blonde blinked.

"Oh…well, now we're going to go look for him!" Ryu stated as he started crawling off. "Now come on! Before Scar and the ugly dogs find us!" The two boys crawled from one side of the lawn to the other. "Now, over there is the desert." The blonde boy nodded and followed the younger boy. Before they could continue on with their quest to find Simba, a small white car pulled up to the small house. The two "lions" looked up curiously at the white car. "That's the biggest zebra I've ever seen!"

"Maybe it's an elephant," the blonde giggled.

"Or a whale!" Ryu grinned.

"Or—" Before the young blonde could finish, a man and a woman came out from the car. "…my mommy and daddy…" The woman quickly walked over to the young blonde and lifted him up of the ground.

"Where have you been young man?" She looked down at her son.

"Just…practicing riding my bike," the blonde answered quietly.

"And you crashed?" she questioned. The young boy nodded. The middle-aged woman then turned to look at her husband, still standing by the car. "I told you that six years old was too young for his training wheels to come off."

"He's not six yet," the man said. "Besides, the other kids were teasing him."

"So you care more about what other people think than the safety of your own son?"

"He's not dead or in a comma or anything."

"Don't say that!" Ryu's father caught sight of the scene and quickly hurried over to the woman.

"Excuse me?" he said to the older woman. "Are you this boy's mother?"

"Yes I am," she grumbled. "Who are you?"

"My name is Kiyoshi Hamamoto. My son was the one who brought your son over to our house." The blonde's mother looked down at the young five-year old. Ryu smiled up at the woman, who simply continued staring. Soon, Ryu's mother came outside to join her husband's side.

"Are you Mrs. Uno?" she asked the older woman. The blonde's mother nodded, still staring at the young boy. "My name is Uta Hamamoto. I'm the one who called you about your son." The woman continued staring. "…Is everything alright?"

"How old is your son?" the older woman asked.

"Five," Ryu's mother answered.

"And you two are how old?" she then turned her attention from the young boy, to the young parents. "Twenty? Nineteen?" Ryu noticed how upset his parents looked suddenly. "Hmm…that's what I thought…" Ryu didn't like this new lady anymore.

"Don't be mean to my mommy and daddy!" Ryu glared up at the woman. "Or I'll knock your block off!"

"Ryu!" his parents gasped.

"I mean it!" the young boy continued. "You need to learn to be nice! You're just—" Ryu stopped suddenly when he felt a small hand on his shoulder. He looked to his side and saw the blonde boy smiling at him.

"Don't be mad," he said gently. "It's ok." Ryu wanted to argue with him and say that it wasn't ok…but for some reason, he didn't really feel like it.

"Thank you for the help Hamamoto family. Come Chikao," the woman took the blonde boy's hand and led him away to the car.

"But what about my bike?" the blonde looked over at the bicycle.

"Daddy will get it," she said to him. As the woman opened the car door and sat the boy inside, the older man went and picked up the bike.

"It's not fixed yet," Ryu's father warned. The other man shrugged and placed the bike in the trunk. Ryu watched as the young blonde glanced out the window to his direction before the car drove off. The young black haired boy looked up at his parents.

"Why did she take him away so fast?" Ryu frowned.

"…That is just how some people are," his mother muttered. The black haired boy looked up and saw the sad looks his parents had on their faces. Seeing them like that, he went up to both of them and gave them a hug. His father patted him on the head while his mother hugged him tightly. "Go bring your trike in son. It will be time to eat soon."

"Ok, Mommy," Ryu nodded. He watched his father leave to put away his tools and his mother return into the house. Ryu sighed sadly and then looked out to where the car had driven away. "I didn't say good-bye…"

**oXoXoXoXo**

**Six Years Later…**

Ryu let out a soft groan of exhaustion. He had just finished up his middle school's soccer try outs. The coach wanted players who were not only talented, but who had great stamina, determination, and could cooperate well with other teammates. It was two hours of undergoing intense drills and a couple of short soccer matches. Ryu knew the sacrifice that would be needed in order to be on the team, but he was determined to get a spot. He didn't care if he was a goal keeper, or a striker, he just wanted to prove that he was good enough to be on a sports team. Besides, soccer was the best dang sport ever!

The young eleven year old dropped his soccer bag on the ground for a moment and rubbed his shins. Not even determination could stop him from the huge muscle soreness he would be feeling tomorrow. Everything hurt…

"Oh come on Ryu," the young boy chuckled to himself. "_…Be a man! You must be swift as the coursing river!_" Ryu punched his fists through the air. "_With all the force of the great typhoon! With all the strength of a—_OW!" The black haired boy had tried to do a round-house kick, but his legs quickly objected. He rubbed his hamstrings and let out another soft groan. "Guess my body isn't ready to be a man yet…"

As Ryu continued to massage his aching muscles, he noticed a boy on a bicycle coming his way. He had dirty blonde hair and a tall, thin, physique. Being the beginning of June, the boy wore a loose white t-shirt, red soccer shorts, old white tennis shoes and dark sunglasses over his eyes. Ryu stared at the blonde boy as he continued heading right towards him. He looked really familiar…as though he had seen him somewhere before.

Ryu stepped to one side as the blonde continued pedaling towards him. Soon, he realized that the blonde had actually been staring back at Ryu the whole time, even with the shades on. As the boy on the bike passed, Ryu noticed the soccer bag slung over the boy's shoulder. Maybe that's why he seemed familiar. Maybe he saw him at the soccer try outs and—wait…where was his own bag?

"Look out!" Ryu pointed at his soccer bag still lying in the middle of the sidewalk. The blonde finally looked forward but it was too late for him to break. His front wheel collided with the stray soccer bag, and caused both bicycle and blonde to flip over. Ryu cringed when he saw the blonde land flat on his back on the cement sidewalk, then hurried over to his side. The blonde let out a grunt of pain as Ryu kneeled next to him.

"Are you ok?" the black haired boy asked. The blonde shook his head slightly but said nothing. "Did you get the wind knocked out of you or something?" The blonde nodded. "I guess maybe if my soccer bag didn't have my shoes and junk in there, you wouldn't have crashed, huh?" The blonde tried to catch his breath and Ryu tilted his head. His sunglasses were no longer on his face but his eyes were shut tight because of the pain. Why was this starting to feel like deja-vu?

"B-bike…" the blonde finally gasped out. The darker boy saw that the bike was lying on top of the boy's legs. Ryu lifted the two-wheeler off of the boy's thin legs and saw that they were now scraped up and bleeding.

"Wow," Ryu frowned.

"What?" the blonde asked nervously.

"Your legs," Ryu answered. The blonde sat up and glared at him with his sky blue eyes.

"I know they're scrawny," he growled.

"No not that," the darker boy shook his head. "They're all cut up because of your bike."

"Oh," the blonde muttered nervously and inspected his legs. "Yeah…"

"Some crash," Ryu said as he retrieved his soccer bag. "Sorry for leaving my bag out like that."

"No problem," the blonde shrugged and tried to get up. Ryu tried to help him up, but the blonde didn't let him.

"It looks like you're in pain," Ryu stated. "My home isn't too far off…you can come over if you want."

"I'm ok," the blonde shook his head and went to pick up his bike before starting to look for his sunglasses. Ryu started helping him to look for them.

"You sure? They look like they hurt."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Well, it could get infected. You need to clean that up as soon as you can."

"I'll be ok." Ryu finally found the shades and turned to give them to the blonde. Before he could take them back however, Ryu pulled his hand away and stared at the blonde.

"It's my fault you fell in the first place," the black haired boy murmured as he nudged his soccer bag with is foot. "Let me make it up to you." The blonde watched him carefully, then sighed.

"Fine," he grumbled. Ryu grinned, handed the blonde's sunglasses back, and led him and his bike to his apartment.

-0-0-0-0-

"That should do it," Ryu's mother gently tossed the use cotton ball into the garbage can. Ryu sat on the opposite side of the couch, watching his mother tend to the boy's injury. He glanced up to the boy's face and slightly smiled at the look on his face. He was trying so hard not to let them know the cleansing liquid stung horribly… "You're so nice to have brought this boy in after he tripped on your bag Ryu." The blonde looked up at Ryu and gave him a look that was a mix between gratitude and pain. She turned back to the white first-aid kit and took out a small Band-Aid. She then proceeded to unwrapped it and placed the Disney bandage on the worst scrape, which was on the blonde's right leg.

"Mom!" Ryu slightly freaked out when he saw the childish Band-Aid being placed on the other boy.

"What Ryu?" she asked. She took one look at his face and understood the problem. "Oh! Don't worry son. I can always go to the store and buy more Disney Band-Aids. Which ones do you want now? Winnie the Pooh or—"

"Mom, I'm not a baby anymore!" the slightly embarrassed eleven year old cut off.

"Oh don't act all tough just because your friend is over," his mother chuckled. "You don't mind a little Disney, do you?" The blonde shook his head. "See?"

"Well maybe you can buy him Winnie the Pooh Band-Aids for his birthday," Ryu grumbled.

"Do you want Winnie the Pooh Band-Aids for your birthday?" his mother asked playing along with her son's suggestion.

"…My birthday is in October," the blonde blushed.

"That will give me enough time then!" she grinned.

"It's fine Mom," Ryu muttered and started playing with the couch cousin. His mother looked at the blonde boy and shrugged, who also shrugged.

"You know, Ryu has always been like this…" the older woman said to the blonde boy. He gave her a curious look. "Caring I mean, not embarrassed to love Disney. When he was a little boy, he'd find anything broken or hurt and bring it home so my husband and I could fix it."

"Mom, I don't think he needs a whole history lesson of my childhood," the darker boy let out a slight groan of embarrassment as the blonde chuckled. Maybe it was a bad idea to bring him over to his mother…

"Well it's true," she said to her son. "In fact, one time, he brought over a little boy who had fallen off his bike. He wrecked his bike and cut his finger I believe."

"Elbow," Ryu grumbled. "He cut his elbow."

"Now how is it that you remember that from when you were five years old, but you can't remember to take out the garbage when I tell you to?" Ryu shrugged and glanced up at the blonde boy. He was already staring at him, and when their eyes locked, both boys quickly looked away.

"I'm going to the grocery store to pick up some last things for dinner," Ryu's mother informed them, not noticing the exchange. "You boys play nice, alright?" They nodded and watched as the older woman gathered her things to leave. Before she walked out the door, she smiled at the blonde. "It was nice meeting you…um…"

"Chikao," the blonde stood and slightly bowed as he introduced himself. "Chikao Uno."

"Well, it was nice meeting you Chikao," she smiled. "Bye Sweetie."

"Bye Mom," Ryu waved. She grinned at both of the boys and slowly exited the apartment. Ryu and Chikao sat in silence for a long while.

"I thought you looked familiar," Chikao muttered.

"How so?" Ryu blinked.

"You were…at the soccer try-outs today, right?" the blonde asked. It sounded like he was going to mentioned something else instead, but probably decided to not bring it up.

"Yeah…were you?"

"Yep." Silence. "You think you'll make it?"

"I hope so," Ryu sighed. "What about you?"

"I doubt it," Chikao chuckled nervously. "If you haven't noticed, I'm not necessarily the best when it comes to staying aware of the things around me."

"Really?" the black haired boy also chuckled. "Well, I'm sure you'll learn. Especially if you were goalie."

"Yeah maybe," the paler boy shrugged. They once again fell into silence.

"…Does this feel like deja-vu to you?" Ryu blurted out.

"…what's that?" Chikao blinked.

"It's like…when you feel like you've seen or done something already."

"Oh…well, in that case…yeah." The blonde rubbed the back of his neck as Ryu started picking at a scab he had on his knee. "Did you really help a kid out when you were little?" Ryu's eyes left the bleeding scab from his knee and up to the sky blue eyes. "You know, the story your mom said?"

"Yeah," Ryu mumbled, slightly embarrassed. "I was a bit of a dodo back then." Ryu went back to looking at his scab while Chikao sat looking at his Disney Band-Aid. "Do you want to go play some soccer?"

"Huh?"

"Well, you were saying how you weren't the best soccer player earlier. Maybe I can help you out."

"Oh…I think that'd be cool…but I need to go home like right now. My mom and dad might throw a fit."

"Oh ok." Chikao stood, picked up his soccer bag and started heading for the door, Ryu followed after him. "How about tomorrow then?" The blonde gave the dark skinned boy a suspicious look. "Please? It's summer and I don't want to spend the whole time cooped up in here."

"…I guess that'd be ok," Chikao shrugged. "I could use the help."

"Great!" Ryu grinned. "We can meet up at the middle school's field at noon if you want."

"That sounds good." Ryu gave the blonde a thumbs up and Chikao nodded once. He exited the apartment and started walking away with his bike that was left outside. After a few steps he then stopped and turned back to face the other boy.

"Thanks," Chikao muttered.

"For what?" Ryu asked.

"…You know, for fixing me up the two times I fell off my bike." Ryu gave Chikao a weird look. The blonde then bent his right arm and showed a thin scar running down his elbow. The black haired boy's eyes widened slightly. That was the little kid helped a long time ago!

"…Oh…" Ryu said. No wonder this whole thing felt like deja-vu. He smiled up at the blonde. "Well then, you're very welcome."

"See you tomorrow?" Chikao smiled sheepishly.

"You bet!" Ryu grinned at the shy boy. Chikao put on his sunglasses and then continued on his way home. Ryu made sure he was clear out of sight before he returned to his living room and started watching "The Lion King."

* * *

><p><em>Yay for cliche stories. X3<em>

_Fun facts: 1. Ryu's mother was a teen mom. 2. Chikao is older than Ryu (Chikao was born in October, and Ryu was born in May). 3. Obviously, during his middle school years, Ryu pretended to think Disney was for babies; that is until he reached high school and no longer cared._

_Just some random little facts that I wanted to share. ^_^; Feel free to leave a review to let me know what you think of the story._

_Now back to working on school...Until next time!_


End file.
